1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rack, and more particularly to a water nozzle rock.
2. Description of Related Art
Gardening, such as sprinklers, nozzles, rakes, shovels, lawn mowers, spreaders, etc., are generally kept in a garage along with other household items. As far as water nozzles are concerned, a user often takes time to look for the nozzles in the event that they are not kept in an organized manner in the garage. In addition, the nozzles are susceptible to damage if they are not kept in a proper place.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a water nozzle rack for holding a plurality of nozzles in an organized manner.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the water nozzle rack comprising a plurality of upright support rods and shelves fixed horizontally to the upright support rods. The top shelf is provided with means to hold the nozzles.
The features and functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.